Mobile machines are known to include a power system for generating power. For example, a power system is known to include one or more electric motors, one or more generator units, and a power-transfer system for transferring power from the one or more generator units to the one or more electric motors. It is known for a generator unit to include an engine driving a generator to produce electricity for the power system, for example, to provide power to be transferred to the one or more electric motors through the power-transfer system.
Often, at least a portion of the power system (e.g., a generator unit) is enclosed within a housing of the mobile machine, for example, to protect the power system from environmental elements. In order to service, inspect, and/or repair the power system of the mobile machine, at least a portion of the mobile machine's housing is often moved to gain sufficient access to the power system. Gaining access to the power system by moving at least a portion of the machine's housing may be labor intensive and time consuming.
It is known to include at least a portion of the power system (e.g., generator unit) in an interchangeable power module. In such a power module, it is known to position the power system within a container and provide connection lines (e.g., mechanical and electrical lines) to connect the power module to the mobile machine.
One example of a module including a generator set for a locomotive is described in Published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2004/0149159 A1 to Foesel et al. (the '159 application). The '159 application discloses a diesel-electric locomotive including a replaceable assembly including a diesel engine and a generator. The assembly is connected to a drive unit and housed within a container. Further, connecting devices are arranged on the container to connect mechanical and electrical devices of the module to components of the locomotive. The container is moved with a crane.
Although the assembly of the '159 application may alleviate some of the problems associated servicing a diesel-electric locomotive, other problems persist. The system disclosed by the '159 application may be inefficient because it only provides a single type of lifting element on the module for use by a corresponding type of lifting machine.